Cabin Of Love
by ennisjackgal
Summary: One shot set in the LWFAW universe. Ennis and Jack are on their Valentine's trip, 1965. They're looking to spend some quiet time together, and to enjoy a little romance.


_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! This is a one shot set in the LWFAW universe. During the epilogue of IIAS, I mentioned Ennis nad Jack going to a cabin for Valentine's Day. And you may remember the one shot entitled What My Heart Wants To Say, where on that trip they swapped love letters. This one shot is an expansion of that trip :) Enjoy!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

**Cabin Of Love**

_February 12th, 1965_

Ennis drove the truck up a small hill and the rented cabin came into view. It was a beautiful one storey, made completely of logs and quite large. Jack smiled as they looked over it, already thinking of the weekend and what they might get up to. He knew that they would be spending a lot of time in the bedroom.

They parked and turned to each other. "Looks real nice," Ennis commented. Their hands found each other across the seat and squeezed. Jack smiled at him and leaned across, kissing his cheek.

"Sure does. Can't wait to find that bed an' get you in it, cowboy." His free hand wandered towards Ennis's buckle and he ran his fingers across it. Ennis squirmed a little.

"You're startin' early, rodeo," he said in a breathless voice as Jack started nibbling at his neck. "Don't you wanna get inside?"

"Mmm, maybe later...I was hopin' that you'd wanna get inside me..." Ennis gently put a hand on his arm.

"Jack, I ain't never turned you away, an' I aint' doin' it now, but...I think we should go unpack an' get settled in. We'll have plenty of time to get up to stuff this whole weekend." He saw Jack take a deep breath and nod.

"I know, cowboy." He pulled away a little and then smiled. "Let's go explore, huh?" They exchanged a quick kiss and then got out of the truck, stretching and looking around. Ennis grabbed their bags from the back seat and they walked up the steps, noting that they would need to chop some firewood soon.

Jack unlocked the door and they stepped inside, stopping when they saw the interior. He let out a low whistle. "Nice..." The main room was mostly a living room, with an open kitchen at the back. They could see a door at the side that must lead to the master bedroom. It seemed very warm and cosy here and Jack was looking forward to them spending the most romantic day of the year here. They walked inside and Ennis dropped the bags, shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah...I think we're gonna enjoy this weekend, Jack," he replied, looking over at his partner. Jack turned to look at him, sliding his hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Yep...gonna be real nice, cowboy..." He leaned in and brought their lips together, drawing Ennis's tongue out to meet his. He then felt Ennis moan into his mouth a little. Jack grinned at how he could render Ennis incapable of thought like this. He slid his hands from Ennis's neck and down his back towards his ass, holding onto it and pulling Ennis closer. When Ennis could finally respond, he slipped his hands inside Jack's coat and around his waist, feeling comfortable in his lover's arms.

Both of them felt a need growing inside them, and started walking backwards, Ennis steering Jack towards the sofa. They pulled each other's jackets off and sank down onto it, wrapping their arms and legs around each other. Jack was now moaning and he looked up into Ennis's eyes. "Ennis...want you..."

Ennis kissed him and started fiddling with his belt, wanting to get his mouth on Jack. Back on Brokeback, during their first summer together, he had been very hesitant to do this. He'd denied being gay, and bringing off Jack in this manner was something that he associated with being gay. He'd only ever done it a few times since they'd gotten together, and he had to admit that he loved feeling Jack in his mouth. He got both of their belts open and they pushed their pants down, needing to feel each other.

"Suck me off..." Jack breathed in between kisses. "An' I'll jerk you off..." Ennis made an appreciative sound and rose up onto his hands and knees, getting into position as close to Jack as he could so Jack would be able to reach him. He lowered his mouth and gave Jack what he wanted, while Jack took him in his hand, stroking Ennis off in time to his mouth movements. "Oh God, Ennis...can't believe how good you are at this..."

Ennis continued to suck at him, hands running up Jack's chest and underneath his shirt, feeling his strong muscles. Jack sighed with contentment and kept stroking at him. When Ennis felt that Jack was getting close, he brought his hands down to cup his ass, driving Jack further into his mouth. Jack groaned aloud and shot deeply into Ennis's throat, his head pushing into the cushion below his head. Ennis then released into his hand and tried to concentrate so he wouldn't choke.

They collapsed together on the sofa and Jack sighed, feeling satisfied. "Mmm...nice work, Mr Del Mar," he said, stroking Ennis's back. He felt Ennis shrug against him and nuzzle into his chest.

"Just wanted to make you happy, darlin'." He lifted his head. "Wanna make this weekend special. God knows we needed to get away for a while..."

"I know. I mean...I love helpin' Becky out with Lily an' all, but...we still need our time. Wanna be alone with you for a few days, just like we was on Brokeback. Feels good to be out here in the fresh air with you. We can go ridin'...both on the horses an' on each other," he added with a grin, and he felt Ennis laughing against him.

"Sounds like you've got it all planned, Jack. Looks like it's gonna be a good weekend..." He rose up and looked down into Jack's eyes. "Love you, rodeo."

"I love you too..." Jack brought his hands to the back of Ennis's head and their lips met softly, caressing each other. When they pulled apart, Jack cupped Ennis's cheek. "You wanna go unpack an' get somethin' to eat? Maybe go for a ride later?"

Ennis nodded. "Sounds good. Come on, darlin'." They got up and went into the bathroom, cleaning themselves up and then proceeding to unpack their things. Both of them looked over at each other when they weren't looking, thinking of Sunday and what it might bring.

* * *

After eating a lunch of peanut butter sandwiches, they got unpacked and let the horses out from the trailer, letting them eat before going riding. The pair of them waited for a while as they sat on the steps, smoking. Jack sighed contentedly and stretched.

"This was a real good idea, Ennis, for us to come out here. Reminds me of Brokeback..." He then smiled to himself. "Well...there ain't no place that could match it, I guess. Ain't no place like Brokeback, huh?"

"No, there ain't," Ennis agreed, slipping an arm around him. "It's our place...where we met an' all this started. Nothin' can compare to that." Jack smiled widely at him; the kind of loving smile that did strange things to Ennis's stomach. Even now, he still marvelled at the fact that he was the one who made Jack look like that. He made Jack as happy as Jack made him.

"You're right, cowboy...anyway, they look like they've had enough," Jack replied, gesturing to the horses. He and Ennis stood up and stubbed out their cigarettes before heading over to Lightning and Signal. They mounted their steeds and headed for a path that Jack had read up on; one that led to a river. The two of them rode side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders and smiling at each other. Both of them felt very lucky that they were here together, and they knew that it hadn't been easy to get here. Still, they were willing to leave certain things in the past where they belonged, and concentrate on their future.

As happy as Jack was, and as happy as he knew Ennis was, he often found himself wishing that they could marry legally, and somehow have children of their own. He tried not to feel too disappointed about the fact that it might never happen, but he couldn't help it. He wanted them to have all of the things that were granted by default to straight couples, just because they were of the opposite sex. It had never struck him as fair that just because he and Ennis were gay, that it somehow meant they didn't deserve all of those things. Neither of them had chosen to be this way; Ennis had even tried to resist it at first. It was just the way things were, and they both knew that by choosing to follow their feelings, they were a lot happier than they might have been.

He was lost in his thoughts as they carried on, and Ennis looked over at him, seeing that he was deep in thought. He reached over and took Jack's hand. "Bud, you okay?"

Jack shook out of his reverie and looked at Ennis. "Oh...sorry, cowboy. Was miles away then..." He squeezed Ennis's hand. "I'm fine."

"What was you thinkin' about?"

"Well...just the usual. How it ain't fair that we can't get married or have kids." He looked down and Ennis sighed.

"Jack...ain't gonna do no good dwellin' on it. You know I want all that too, but...this is how it is for us right now. I can't see things changin' anytime soon, much as we want 'em to. I'd still say that we've got it pretty damn good. You know I love you, right?"

He saw Jack smile again. "I know. Love you too, cowboy..." They stopped the horses and leaned across to kiss, Jack's free hand coming up to bury in Ennis's curls. He coaxed Ennis's tongue into his own mouth and let it play with his own, before running his all around inside his lover's mouth. He felt Ennis moan a little into his mouth and pulled away. "Ennis, we ain't never screwed on horseback...but I don't see how it could work. Besides..." He leaned in to whisper in Ennis's ear. "They might get jealous when they see how hung you are..."

Ennis went bright red and his eyes widened. Jack had paid his body many compliments over their time together so far, but none quite like that. "Um...dunno what to say to that, Jack..." He felt Jack kiss his ear and then pull away.

"Don't gotta say nothin'. I love every part of you, cowboy." He smiled. "Let's go find that river." He clicked his tongue to get Signal moving again and Ennis watched him, feeling thoroughly pleased by Jack's compliments. He'd never had a lot of confidence in his life, and Jack was the only person that had ever made him feel like he was enough. He smiled and then followed Jack through the trees, catching up to him and briefly resting a hand on his shoulder.

They heard the river bubbling before they saw it, and finally broke through the trees to the open air. Jack smiled and looked around. "Wow...this is great. Come on, cowboy." They dismounted and Ennis became immediately distracted when Jack started stripping off. He was mesmerised by Jack's naked body as he jumped into the river, and started to undress himself too. "Ennis! Come on!" Jack called, a wide grin on his face. Ennis jumped in beside him and they moved in close. Jack kissed him, wrapping his arms and legs around him. "Mmm..."

Ennis held onto him, enjoying the buoyancy of the water around them. It almost felt as if they were in mid-air; lifted away from the earth into a world where it was just the two of them. Up here, they could forget about their troubles for a while, and re-establish their connection. Their love for each other would never fade, but it was always good for them to spend quiet time together and revel in what they had together.

After several moments of deep kissing, Jack pulled his lips away. "Ennis...remember when we was on Brokeback that summer, an' there was that time where we did it in the river?" His sparkling eyes told Ennis what he wanted, and Ennis's face broke into a grin.

"Way ahead of you, bud," he murmured, claiming his mouth again.

* * *

_February 13th, 1965_

The next evening, Ennis and Jack were sat at the table and eating a dinner of freshly caught fish from the river, accompanied by potatoes that they had brought with them. Jack had managed to cook the meal without burning it, to Ennis's approval. He was getting better at cooking, thanks to his mother's presence on the ranch. As he had been preparing the fish, Ennis had been right by his side with the potatoes, and they both cherished these moments, when they worked together on something.

As they ate, Jack looked at Ennis thoughtfully. After yesterday's swim, they had lain on the riverbank drying off. Both of them had been completely at ease, lying there naked together and talking as they looked up at the sky. At one point, Ennis had snapped off a piece of grass and started tickling Jack's nose with it.

"_Cut it out," said Jack, waving his hand and opening one eye. Ennis was leaning over him, looking appreciatively at his body. Jack raised his eyebrows. "See anythin' you like?"_

_Ennis nodded, his eyes trailing down to Jack's stomach and beyond. "Mmm, maybe. See plenty that I like, Jack Twist. You're lookin' real good there..." Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss, their tongues playing together. Ennis straddled Jack and sank down onto him as they kissed, their bodies pressing tightly together._

They had made out in the grass for a while, and then Ennis had gently turned Jack over, rubbing his shoulder blades in an impromptu massage. Jack had been surprised but soon relaxed into it, appreciating how gentle Ennis was being with him. When he was done, Ennis had then sunk down to lay on Jack's back, his fingers lacing themselves to his lover's. After a while of lying there like that, Ennis had very slowly pushed into him from behind, making love to him in a slow, relaxed fashion that made Jack feel loved and appreciated.

Jack thought back on the day by the river as he watched Ennis. His cowboy often showed a sensitive side to him that belied his rough demeanour, and Jack was very grateful for these moments. Every day, Ennis showed Jack that he loved him, in one way or another. Even if it was just a quickie in the tack room or a makeout session on the sofa when everybody was out, it still meant a lot to Jack that Ennis no longer hung back when it came to showing affection. Jack appreciated loving touches and attention, and Ennis knew that. He also knew that Ennis needed these things too, and he did his best to show them as often as he could. It was just one of those things that kept their flame burning bright.

He smiled to himself as he watched his partner eat. Ennis glanced up to see Jack smiling at him. "What?" Jack shook his head, remembering the day by the fire on Brokeback when a similar conversation had occurred.

"Nothin'. Just...thinkin' about yesterday, by the river. That was real nice, cowboy. You know I like it when you touch me like that." He smiled and his eyes were full of happiness.

Ennis smiled and went a little red. "Just wanna do right by you, Jack. I know you like all that stuff, an' I do too, so..." Jack nodded.

"I appreciate it, Ennis. I mean...I like it when we really go at each other, an' it's fast an'...you know. But...my favourite times with you have always been when it's slow, an' romantic. Love it when you have your hands on me..."

He reached across and took Ennis's hand in his own, squeezing. Ennis smiled and kissed Jack's hand. "Love havin' my hands on you..." He took a deep breath. "I know I've hurt you a few times, Jack...like last fall after your dad died. We...we nearly broke up 'cos of it, an'...that scared me somethin' awful. Don't know what I'd do without ya, Jack. Even now, I...I sometimes wake up in the night an' see you sleepin'...could kick myself for what I did to you." He looked sorrowfully into Jack's eyes. "Nearly lost ya..."

Jack broke free of Ennis's grip and cupped his cheek. "It's okay, cowboy. We've been over this...everythin's alright now. I forgave you, an' we talked it through. I ain't never gonna leave you, baby. I promise. Can't live without you, Ennis. Don't wanna neither."

They looked into each other's eyes and Ennis could see Jack's unconditional love shining at him. He gulped at the intensity of his feelings for Jack right now, and bit his lip. "Hope you know what you mean to me, Jack..." He felt Jack's hand on his face start to stroke him.

"I do, Ennis. An' I hope you know what you mean to me." He leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly, caressing Ennis's with his own. After a few seconds, they broke apart. "Come on, bud. We're supposed to be havin' some fun out here. Enjoy some private time, you know? Let's finish this up an' go sit in front of the fire, okay? Maybe break out some Old Rose?"

Ennis nodded. "Sounds great." They disentangled themselves from each other and returned to their dinner, both of them already looking forward to spending time near the fire. _Maybe we'll have a little too much...lie back on that sofa...make out for a while..._Ennis blushed at his thoughts and hoped that Jack didn't notice. Jack was too busy thinking about his Valentine's gift for Ennis. This year, they had written each other letters, telling each other of their deepest feelings one another and their hopes for the future. It hadn't been easy for him to delve deep into his heart, but he'd done his best. He knew that Ennis would probably have struggled with it, but that didn't matter. Ennis had a knack for saying the right words when the moment was right, and Jack knew that every word was meant.

* * *

They cleared the dishes away and Jack got the whiskey, looking forward to spending some time in front of the fire. It was an established routine back at the ranch; after dinner they would usually spend a few hours in front of the fire, making out if they were alone. Then when night closed in and they were getting tired, they would go upstairs to their room, make love at least once, and then fall asleep in each other's arms. It was a simple enough routine, but one that Jack loved. To him, they were still newlyweds, and he was looking forward to them celebrating their first year of marriage in the summer. He tried not to care too much about the fact that they weren't legally married, and remind himself that what they had was still very special.

They sat down on the sofa and Jack opened the whiskey, taking a large gulp and handing it to Ennis. "Good stuff," he commented. It had been a gift from Cecilia and K.E for Christmas. He wiped his mouth and stretched like a cat as Ennis drank from the bottle, watching him out of the corner of his eye. They passed it back and forth for a while, and then Ennis spoke.

"Gotta tell you, Jack...havin' a real good time out here." He smiled that shy little smile that always did Jack in, ever since Ennis had first directed it at him on Brokeback. "Really enjoyin' bein' out here with you, bud." Jack reached over and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Me too, Ennis. You know I love my mama, an' Becky an' Lily too, but...it's you I love most. You're the most important person in my life..."

Ennis gulped, overwhelmed by the words. "Um...that goes both ways, bud. You gotta know that by now..." Jack squeezed his fingers.

"I do," he said softly. "I know how much you love me, cowboy. Believe it or not, you're gettin' real good at showin' me, even if you struggle with sayin' things right." He saw Ennis's eyes lower and could see the sadness in them.

"I wanna be able to say things right, Jack. Like the way you do..." He sighed a little. "Sometimes it gets to me that I can't say what I really wanna tell you, least not in the way I wanna say it." He longed to be able to tell Jack that he was the other half of his heart and soul; the only reason he kept going no matter how hard things became. Sometimes, Ennis found himself thinking that Jack was his very reason for _being_, and while the thought had scared him at first, he now felt that he wouldn't have it any other way. The more he thought about his feelings for Jack, the more he was at a loss for words to describe them. He hoped that Jack somehow knew all of these things.

"It's okay, Ennis," Jack said gently, smiling at him. "I know. Like I said, you show me how you feel about me, even if you can't say the words you want to. Just..." He looked into his eyes. "Your feelin's for me...they're real deep, right? Hard to describe?" Ennis nodded and looked away, and Jack brought his face back up. "Then that's all I need to know. If they're so intense that you can't even describe 'em...that says somethin' about how you feel. An' that tells me how you feel about me. An'...I'm sure that whatever your feelin's are, I'm feelin' 'em too." He leaned over and kissed Ennis on the mouth, hand on his face.

"Mmm," Ennis moaned into Jack's mouth, setting the whiskey down on the floor and putting his arms around his lover. Jack pressed in close to him and they lay down together, him settling in between Ennis's legs comfortably. They slowly made out, hands now in each other's hair. Jack pulled his lips away from Ennis's and kissed his jawline.

"It's things like this, Ennis..." he whispered in between kisses. "That show me how you feel. An' it ain't just about sex," he added, now nibbling at Ennis's earlobe. "But...just us bein' together like this. Love kissin' you all over..."

Ennis sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying Jack's attention on his various body parts. "Feels real good, Jack..." He felt Jack's lips down at his collarbone, and then felt his fingers undoing his shirt buttons. Ennis smiled to himself as Jack's mouth travelled down with each further exposure of flesh, kissing and brushing his long eyelashes against his skin. Ennis thrust upwards involuntarily, and Jack looked up.

"You want my mouth somewhere else, cowboy? Got anythin' you want me to take care of down there?" he asked, knowing that it was exactly what Ennis wanted.

"If you don't mind..." Ennis breathed, secretly yearning for Jack's mouth on his swelling erection. Jack smirked, knowing that despite what Ennis had said, he was inwardly begging for him to do it. He continued down towards Ennis's belt, undoing it and the buttons very slowly so as to tease Ennis even further. He got the jeans down, Ennis raising his hips to help him, and soon he had his mouth where they both wanted it to be.

Jack slowly licked up one side, watching Ennis's face; his eyes were closed and his mouth was open, like he was in a completely different place. After a pleading moan from Ennis, Jack took him fully into his mouth and started sucking in a steady rhythm, holding Ennis's hips down. It only took a few strokes from Jack to finish Ennis off after everything else he'd done, and Ennis was soon groaning loudly as he shot into Jack's mouth. He collapsed back to the sofa when he was done and Jack crawled back up his body, kissing him.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered, and Ennis opened his eyes, his mouth curling into a dozy smile and his hand tangling in Jack's dark hair.

"You bet, darlin'."

* * *

_February 14th, 1965_

It was now Valentine's, and Jack had awoken Ennis with kisses all over his face and in his hair. Ennis had had a smile on his face as he'd realised what Jack was doing, and had repaid him by rolling on top of him and rubbing their hips together slowly and sensuously. After lying in bed and talking for a while, Ennis got up and prepared breakfast in bed for them both, telling Jack to stay put. Jack happily watched him as he came back in with a tray he'd found. "That looks real good, cowboy," he commented. Ennis put the tray on the bed and crawled back in next to him. They placed the tray between them and started to eat the sausages, bacon and eggs that Ennis had cooked for them. Jack looked over at Ennis to see him holding out a piece of bacon on his fork.

"C'mere, Jack," he said with a shy smile on his face. Jack leaned over and took the bacon, looking lovingly into Ennis's face as he ate. They continued to feed each other until the tray was empty, stopping to kiss more than a few times. Jack made to get up and take the tray back, but Ennis put a hand on his arm. "Stay there, Jack. I'll do it." He took the tray back and returned, holding out his hands.

In the shower, Ennis soaped Jack's back and whispered into his ear that he loved him. Jack was in heaven as he felt Ennis run his hands all over him. "I love you, Ennis..."

"Love you too, darlin'..." Ennis then slowly pushed into him from behind, and the bathroom was soon filled with their moans. When they were finally done in the bedroom, they headed into the living room, ready to swap their letters.

They stood in front of each other, both nervous of sharing their deepest feelings like this. Ennis took a deep breath and handed his letter to Jack. "Here you go, bud. Sorry if it ain't as good as yours..."

Jack shook his head, smiling as he handed his letter to Ennis. "Don't worry, cowboy. I'm sure it's just fine. Hope you like mine..." They sat down on opposite ends of the sofa and began to read. Ennis read his lover's words in his head and his heart swelled at Jack's devotion to him; _you've always been real good to me where words are concerned, ever since we got together after Brokeback...every now and then I look around our place and I feel so lucky to have this, and to have you...I really want to thank you, Ennis, for everything you've given me...you've made me very happy, Ennis, and I want you to remember that whenever you start to doubt yourself. You're my best friend and my whole world too, and no matter what happens, I will always love you...I love you so much and I hope I make you as happy as you make me._

Meanwhile, Jack was reading Ennis's words to him, feeling thoroughly proud of him for managing to summon the words that he loved to see; _I don't know if I can find the words to do my feelings justice...you threw me for a loop with all your questions, breaking through those walls I had. You were the first to do that, and I want to say thank you for that, because if you hadn't, and we hadn't got together, I hate to think where I might be right now...never been so happy in all my life, and you did that. You made me happy and made me believe I deserved to be happy...I couldn't do all the things I have if you hadn't been with me, holding me up when I doubted myself. You've always been real good to me, and I love you. I want to do right by you, always...I hope you know what you mean to me, even if I can't quite find the words I want so I can tell you...it's always been you, and it always will be._

They simultaneously looked at each other, and before Ennis could blink Jack was in his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues immediately met and they rose up off the sofa, walking steadily back towards the bedroom. Neither of them knew what to say, but that didn't matter. On the way there, Ennis put their letters on the table where they lay open, and he lifted Jack into his arms, where Jack wrapped his legs around his waist.

Once in the bedroom, Ennis lay Jack down on the bed and looked into his eyes. "Darlin'..." he whispered. Jack smiled his secret smile at him.

"Cowboy..." They kissed again and their clothes were swiftly removed, their bodies melding together into one. Ennis grabbed the lube and quickly prepared himself, needing to feel Jack and be part of him. He lifted Jack's legs up and pushed into him, hearing him moan a little as they connected. He then laced their fingers together and their eyes met. "Come on, Ennis..." Jack breathed, and they started to move together, Ennis slowly rocking into Jack and watching his face.

"Jack...your letter...I..."

"I know, cowboy. Yours was...really somethin' too..." They kissed deeply as Ennis increased the pace, pushing in as far as he could possibly go, and Jack wrenched his mouth away in a loud groan as Ennis found his prostate and pressed at it. "Oh God!" His face screwed up and he shot between them, which triggered Ennis into his own orgasm. He then collapsed onto Jack, breathing heavily.

"Love you," he whispered, and he felt Jack's arms weave around his back.

"Right back at you, bud." They fell silent as they heard rain starting to fall outside, making things seem quiet in the cabin. Sometime later, they would probably awake and be ready to make love again, but not now; there was no rush. Now that they were together, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
